Stolen Moment of Passion
by Lucretzia
Summary: She knew it was wrong, he was an Autobot and she… a former Con. But she couldn’t resist and every time he cornered her for these fleeting moments, the more she wanted… needed this. One-shot


**Stolen Moment of Passion**

xxxxxx

**Rating;** Mature

**Warning; **Smut/Sticky, Het, One-shot

**Pairing; **Undetermined

**Disclaimer; **I don't own the Transformers, although I wish I did.

**AN;** I had originally no intention of posting this on Fanfiction, but I did it anyway. Also, this is my first Transformers Fic, so please be gentle with me. Also no names are mentioned in this, so you are free to imagine anyone you want. Have fun reading it and don't forget to review~

xxxxxx

* * *

A soft startled gasp escaped her lips as strong arms wrapped around her waist. When she squirmed struggled against her captor, those arms tightened slightly and tugged her backwards into a firm chassis. Skilled fingers lightly traced the seams of her abdominal plating.

Unable to fight her reactions, she shuttered her optics in a breathless moan, as a wonderful glossa lapped at one of her horns, before drawing it into a hot mouth. "Primus…"

A warm chuckle caressed her audio, as the mech holding her released her horn and nuzzled her neck. "Not exactly, but close enough."

xxxxxx

He lapped at one of her neck-cables, his denta scraping slightly against the sensitive wires and relishing in the soft mewl she released.

"W-What are you… doing…"

"What do you think?" those fingers trailed lower and pressed against her panel, absently spreading her legs for better access. Without too much trouble, he slipped the interface cover away and traced the shining wet valve with a finger. He didn't pause long, before thrusting two digits into that impossible tight wet valve.

"Ah!" she tilted her head back, letting it rest with a dull thud against his shoulder.

"Like that?" she could hear the smirk in his voice, as he observed the way she squirmed and writhed against him. He loved the way she always reacted to his touch, to see that strong femme crumble into a passionate eager little minx.

He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her valve, making sure to stroke the walls as he reached for the sensor hidden deep inside her.

xxxxxx

"W-We can't … ah!... do thi-s h-here!"she helplessly arched her back and lightly rocked her lips, her frame betraying her need for more. Primus she loved it, loved the way he made her feel and how he always had her craving for more. She knew it was wrong, he was an Autobot and she… a former Con. But she couldn't resist and every time he cornered her for these fleeting moments, the more she wanted… needed this.

"Why not?" he could feel the lubricant dripping from her valve and down his fingers to the floor, could hear it even. He scizored his fingers, thrusting it hard and roughly into her, wriggling slightly to get her prepared for more. Always striking her sensor accurately.

"S-Someone… might… s-ah!-see…" A strangled keen escaped her, when a third finger pushed past the pliable metal and into her valve.

"Then we better be quick about it." He paused a moment, withdrawing his fingers, smirking at the soft whimper of disappointment and loss.

xxxxxx

She was turned around, her doorwings and back pressed against the wall behind them. As he easily lifted her feet from the floor. He retracted his own panel and aligned himself with her valve, quickly thrusting his pulsing spike into her tight wet valve.

He smirked when those red optics dimmed in time with her soundless scream, as he buried himself deep inside her. Watching those tempting lips, he crushed his own against them, drawing her in a hungry passionate kiss.

Hooking her legs around his waist and digging her fingers into his shoulder plating, she tangled their glossa's together and rocked her hips slightly in encouragement for him to start moving.

xxxxxx

He chose a hard and brutal pace, each of his thrusts stroking every part of the sensitive walls, aiming for her deep sensor.

They tightened their holds on each other as their frames eagerly brushed together.

It didn't take long for her to stiffen and release a strangled cry as her overload crashed into her. He happily swallowed the sound, only to hiss when the walls of her valve clenched and constricted tightly around him, dragging the mech into his own overload.

xxxxxx

He had a hard time releasing her, seeing the slightly dazed expression on her face-plates and the lightly glazed optics. She was beautiful like this and better yet, she was all his. Slowly withdrawing from her valve, he gathered her close to his chassis.

She mewled softly, curling into him, her fingers gently clawing his armor. Chuckling softly, he moved towards his quarters, determined to continue this in a more private setting.

* * *

xxxxxx

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review before you leave.


End file.
